


I Just Need To Know

by Hudine



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, a how we wish the Vegas episode ended fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudine/pseuds/Hudine
Summary: After talking with Marnie, what Sue said and the call from his insurance Rob went to Rich's room just really needing to know something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is one of my first attempts at gay porn so probably not that good.

Rob closed the door behind him after Rich let him into his room. He just got off Skype with Marnie; she'd said to him just because he’s in denial about his and Richard’s relationship doesn't mean the rest of the world isn't. It was bugging him because he couldn't stop thinking about it ever since. He was so focused on his soon to be ex-wife and trying to save a marriage he probably never will be able to save because she doesn't want to save it, he was overlooking what was in front of him this whole time.

Then he found out Rich filed the paperwork and added himself to his insurance policy. It got Rob thinking that maybe Sue was right about Rich being in love with him, and after the panic had worn off, he couldn't help wondering if that was so bad. He loved the man, he really did. He just didn't know if there was more to it than that. 

“I need to know something Rich.”

"What?"

“I'm sorry, but I just need to know,” Rob replied before tangling his fingers into Rich’s hair and leaning forward to capture his lips. He soon found Rich responding eagerly once the shock wore off. Before they knew what had happened they were on the bed kissing hungrily, their pant clad evident arousals tightly constrained but pressing into each other.

"Fuck,” Rob said in shock once they came up for air. “I'm actually in love with you.”

"I know. I didn't think you'd ever admit to it, though; I didn't think you’re attracted to guys.”

“I'm not, normally.”

“I've been attracted to you since before we met, and then I got to know you, and I fell in love. I love you, Robbie.” Rich kissed Rob who responded with enthusiasm and grinding his hips against the man under him. 

Soon they were starting to remove each other's clothing, and Rob broke the kiss to explore his way down Rich’s neck, kissing and nipping a trail from his neck down across his collarbone and down his pectoral muscles as he removed the shirt. Rich moaned as the other man lightly bit and sucked on one nipple then the other before trailing a line of kisses down his abdomen and stopping at the top of his pants. Rob hesitated for a moment before unbuckling the slightly older man's belt and unfastening his trousers, before Rich helped him remove them and his boxers. 

"I've never done this before.”

"You’ll do fine Robbie.”

Rob tentatively reached out and took hold of his now husband’s cock started to run his hand up and down squeezing lightly at first, then gripping harder as his confidence grew. He then gave a quick lick on the head along the slit. Deciding it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would Rob’s confidence grew and he took the tip of the other man's penis into his mouth and started to suck, then bob his head up and down taking more of him in each time at Rich’s moans of encouragement. What he couldn't fit in his mouth he stroked with one hand and started playing with balls with the other.

“Oh fuck… fuck… you… fuck… sure you… fuck… haven't done this…. Before?” Rich pulled him off him a moment later.

“No, first time… what's wrong?”

“Nothing. Just don't think you're ready for me to cum in your mouth.”

“Oh,” Rob replied blue eyes looking oddly innocent considering what he was doing a moment ago, causing Rich to chuckle merrily. “What?”

“You are in your forties, just blew me, and yet seem so innocent.”

“Hey, I'm not that innocent!” 

"Prove it and fuck me,” Rich challenged, “There should be some lube in my suitcase.”

Rob got up and moved to where Rich’s case was and quickly found the lube, took off his pants and boxers and returned. He put some on his fingers and started to work Rich’s rear open with first one finger then two finding his prostate with a little help and direction from Rich. After an adding two more fingers Rob decided Rich was ready and he then slicked up his own cock before pushing into the other man and started to fuck his shallowly at first then getting deeper until he was buried to the hilt in his best friend. It seemed a little surreal at first but soon got over it as they found a rhythm together. Rob was close, so he reached between them and grabbed Rich's dick and started to pump it along with the rhythm getting faster and more jerky crying out in loud moans and groans until they both came with a shout. 

Eventually, he pulled out and lay down beside Rich panting, who grinned and asked, “does this mean I can wear the ring now?”


End file.
